scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FoxBruh/One man meme team
One day a scarf hero apperntice had awoken. He got out of bed and went to the tea storage room. "Hmm...7.8/10. Needs more memes.", He said as he aimed his meme ray. He then fired and left the room. "Um..what were you doing in there Tommy?", Asked a young recriut. "Oh, hey Alex. I just made the tea better.",Tommy replied. "Um...okay then?", Alex said, and with that he walked away to the kitchen. "Now to meme up some other stuff!", Tommy said. He then wondered the halls of the Citadel looking for something to "meme up". "...Wait! Why didn't I think of this before?!", Tommy shouted. "I NEED to meme up that place!". And with that Tommy made his way to the D.U.A..L. division , but was stopped by Mr.Left. "What are you doing?", Mr. Left asked. "Oh, well I was on my way to the D.U.A.L division. I plan on joining!", Tommy replied. "Are you serious? Tommy I'm not stupid. I told you that me and the Scarf Innovators didn't make this gun for you to play with! Not to mention this isn't even a real weapon!", Mr. Left said. "Then why'd you make it in the first place?", Tommy asked. "The point is this isn't how you use it!", Mr. Left said in a annoyed tone. "But c'mon! SOMEBODY has to meme up everything. And that somebody is me! So if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way.", Tommy said as he tried to get past Mr. Left. "Oh, no you don't!, Mr. Left said as he snatched the meme ray away from him. "Fine...you're no fun Left.", Tommy said. He then left(Get it? HAHAHA-I'm not funny...) and made his way to the kitchen. "Just another average day, might as well not even bother hiding it this time.". Mr. Left said with a sigh as he walked back to the Scarf Innovators engineering room. "I gotta make an actual weapon for that guy. Maybe then he won't mess with everything." Tommy made his way to the kitchen and made himself what he calls "Panmemes.". A pancake that's shapped like a meme. (Don't ask how he makes it. I dunno either.) "Let me guess, Left took away your meme ray?", Alex asked. "Yup.", Tommy replied with a blank expression. "So when you gonna steal it back?", Alex asked. "When I'm done with my panmemes.", Tommy said. "Mmhm. Of course.", Alex said as he rolled his eyes. A half hour later Tommy made his way to the Scarf Innovators engineering room and opened the door. He looked both ways making sure nobody was in there. Tommy then ran into the room and looked for his weapon. His search lasted for only a minute when he found it on the floor, with a note on it. It said: "I honestly already knew you'd come after this thing. So I may as well not even try to hide this damn thing. If you ever get in trouble with Daf and the D.U.A.L division, that's not my problem. Sincerly, Mr. Left king of the prinnies." Tommy picked up the weapon, trying not to laugh at the "King of the prinnies" part of the note. He then came out of the room to find Alex waiting for him. "Get this, Left didn't even try to hide it this time! Check out the note I found!", Tommy said. Alex grabbed the note and began to read it. "Can't say I'm surprised.", Alex said while he gave the note back to Tommy. "Wha?", Tommy replied. "Honestly he takes it away from you everyday and tries to hide it, but you always find some way to get it back. This happens on a daily basis. Of course he's tired of it.", Alex explained. "Which means I win!1!!!!1!", Tommy replied as he jumped up in the air. "Pretty sure that doesn't mean you wi-", Alex said. He soon found out Tommy was long gone. "Oh, son of a..Tommy wait up!", Alex shouted as he ran after him. Category:Blog posts